Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta).
xe2x80x980103GJxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x980103GJxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in January 1998. The new cultivar was obtained as a natural mutation of Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,433).
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in May 1998. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x980103GJxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. fast growth rate, mature plant growth approximately 20 weeks from the planting of a rooted cutting;
2. the upright growth of the green leaves, RHS 139 A;
3. the straight leaf tips; and
4. compact growth habit;
xe2x80x980103GJxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype on the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar xe2x80x98Janet Craig Compactaxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x980103GJxe2x80x99 has much shorter leaves, grows much more compact, has straight leaves (xe2x80x98Janet Craigxe2x80x99 has hanging tips), while its leaves grow more upright. In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar xe2x80x98Janet Craig Compactaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x980103GJxe2x80x99 has much longer leaves, has straight leaves (xe2x80x98Janet Craig Compactaxe2x80x99 has hanging tips) while its leaves grow less upright, and it grows less compact. In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/326,615), xe2x80x980103GJxe2x80x99 has green leaves while xe2x80x98White Jewelxe2x80x99 has variegated leaves.